You need to sleep
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Merlin hasn't been sleeping lately. Arther plans to fix that. Bromance- no slash!


There was deffidently something going on with Merlin. He was starting to slack, not that he wasn't already, but actually starting to really slack. Arthur had been to first to notice, the boy woke him up in the morning so it was kind of hard not to. He didn't think much of it. Merlin could be quiet when he wanted to, but then he could be as annoying as ever. So it wasn't really worrying when Merlin woke him up and proceded to be quiet the rest of the day.

The next to notice was the knights. The few (Gwaine and Lancelot) who actually stayed behind in the armory after training could see that there was something up with the boy. When the men looked up from what they were doing after noticing the lack of polishing noises. Imagine their surprise when the boy was sitting on the stoll, his head resting in his hand while his eyes started to droop.

It wasn't just that incident either. There had been amny. After getting comfermation from Gaius who was rushing out the door saying something about sickness and the next villiage. It was suddenly clear.

Merlin wasn't sleeping.

* * *

Without Gaius here the only one who knew Merlin best was Arthur. So after a long discussion the matter was swiftly left to him. Although he tried not to show it, he was infact worried. How long has this been going on? So naturally he resorted to the first thing that came to mind, he dragged his servant back to his chambers.

"Arthur let go"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"no"

"please"

"NO MERLIN!"

He remained quiet after that, but Arthur didn't need to look back to know he was pouting. They remained quiet until they reached Arthur's chambers. The king entered and closed the door behind them while shoving Merlin towards his bed. The servant stumbled forwards but was able to prevent himself from falling on his kings bed.

"Merlin would you just sleep"

The boy raised an eyebrow at him, "Umm really? Cause that would be weird considering it's your bed and I just made it and all..."

"I'm not the one who is going to be sleeping. I have papers to sign, which I will be doing in here to make sure you actually do as your told for once."

"Umm Really I don't need to sleep... Thanks though"

"That's not what Gaius said Merlin"

Merlin looked around the roomm as if trying to find a way out. The door was out of the question considering Arthur was standing infront of it with his arms crossed. Maybe he could jump out the window. No he'd surely die that way, and if he didn't Gaius would kill him.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be. Your not leaving until you rest."

"Come on Arthur I'm fine! Besides I have more chores I need to do sooo I'll be on my way..."

He tried to make his way around Arthur but failed. The king managed to grab him and wrestly him to the bed. Where he threw both of them down and proceded to wrestle with him until he had his head pinned to his chest and his other arm holding him down. merlin tried to squirm out of his grip but it remained strong.

"Rest Merlin"

"Noooo"

However considering he couldn't get free of the kings grasp he was stuck. But he still tried to squirm out. It took sometime but the young man finally succombed to sleep. Looking down at the sleeping boy on his chest Arthur couldn't help but think of how far they had come. He had become the king, married Gwen, Merlin turned out to be a sorcerer. He chuckled at that. He had always had that feeling, just waited until Merlin himself trusted him enough to tell him for himself.

There was a knock at his door and Gwaine's head poked in. His eys took in his king leaning back against the top of the bed with merlin fast asleep on his chest. He smiled a little, Merlin looked peaceful, no one had seen that for quite some time.

"Is there something you need Gwaine?"

"No sire I just wanted to check in. Heard a crash and wanted to make sure everything was alright. He finally sleeping?"

Arthur looked back down at his friend, his little brother.

"Yah he's asleep"

* * *

END!

So I myself am very tired! But I wanted to pull an all nighter and wrote this to keep me awake. Although all this talk about sleep is making me even more sleepy... Anyway.. Tell me what you think!


End file.
